1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging lens and a portable electronic apparatus having the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, as use of portable electronic devices (e.g., mobile phones and digital cameras) becomes ubiquitous, much effort has been put into reducing dimensions of portable electronic devices. Moreover, as dimensions of charged coupled device (CCD) and complementary metal-oxide semiconductor (CMOS) based optical sensors are reduced, dimensions of imaging lenses for use with the optical sensors must be correspondingly reduced without significantly compromising optical performance.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,295,386 discloses a conventional imaging lens with four lens elements. In one of the disclosed embodiments, a distance between an object-side surface of a first lens element and an imaging plane thereof at an optical axis is 4.54 mm, and the longer focal length (f=5.57 mm) is unfavorable for reduction of the system length.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,365,920 discloses a conventional imaging lens with four lens elements. A distance between an object-side surface of a first lens element and an imaging plane thereof at an optical axis is 5.22 mm.
Japanese patent application publication no. 2009069196 discloses a conventional imaging lens with four lens elements. A distance between a first lens element and an imaging plane thereof at an optical axis is 4.95 mm.
U.S. patent application publication no. 20080266670 discloses a conventional imaging lens. A distance between a first lens element and an imaging plane thereof at an optical axis is 10.869 mm.
The aforementioned conventional imaging lenses go against the trend toward reducing dimension of the mobile phones due to their longer system lengths.